imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lurien Arthandas
'Description' Lurien is a slender willowy looking woman with long hair that is almost white though it has a baby blue shimmer that deepens near the temples and the crown of her head. Eyes of a brilliantly crystalline blue and a face of delicacy owing to her Tallis-Shei blood. Though she works hard and is often found working she is always dressed in pure simple white and though her hands and skin will show the dirt of her efforts her clothes never bear a stain. Outside of the white there is no normal or usual apparel for the woman, though she usually wears a white cloak of flying tree spider silk when traveling and dresses primarily in an understated but elegant gown when she does travel. 'Personality' Calm and reserved is something that can be said of Lurien Arthandas. Patience that seems endless and she rarely raises her voice as usually it is not necessary. A motherly person to all even those that are not her children, she has seen and knows what it is to grieve and to be ostracized. Though the woman carries it with her she doesn't allow it to show. It could be said and might be said by her children that the woman never fumbles even when the time is extreme. Each motion and action is as sure as the next and she bears a confidence in the motion of her hands as much as in the working of her mind. 'History' Born into the House of Volpe as Lurien Tessea Volpe she is the middle child of six siblings. Orsiin, Muir and Lodeon three sons born to her parents Mah'eitus and Aeroueth were a blessing. Lurien was the first daughter born to them and she was followed by two sisters, Halneah and Sideah and then by her youngest brother Michael. A family as large as that there were a lot of sibling interactions that she as the eldest daughter as well as the middle child was responsible for mediating. She was an accomplished girl and cherished by her father who was normally a very stern borderline cruel man at times. In her early life she was instructed in all those things appropriate for a lady of rank and as her parents saw that her talents and her taste leaned toward creatures and growing things, she received education from private tutors in botany and was a voracious student. As a young lady she was instructed on her future which was to marry that man whom her parents chose for her. The Volpe family followed a very strict code of conduct in the couplings of their children and it had been for generations. Pure Tallis-Shei blood that had poured down into the veins of Lurien Volpe and she was expected to carry on the tradition and bring into the world as many children as she might to carry on the Volpe heritage under the name of her husband. Lurien complied with only a portion of this direction and at the age of 22 she met her husband to be, a man of good family with a pure Tallis-Shei bloodline that her parents approved of deeply. Many many years later when the question was posed to her, she'd never be able to recall that man's name. Because that day at the age of 22 she also met her husband that was, Michael Arthandas. Michael was a man of reputable family with strong ties to the earth and living things, it was by pure chance that they met each other in the woods of her family's estate. Lurien had gone walking to contemplate what was to be her life with the man whose name she at that moment already was starting to forget and Michael had chased a deer onto the property. He was a tall, black haired, dark eyed, tan skinned hillsman and he was heralded by a deer in dead flight who bound its way crossed Lurien's path. The deer lived and they saw it many times after that as they met day after day in the woods, walking with each other down paths alongside a small creek, passing the time with conversation. Lurien speaking of the man that she was destined to marry and Michael giving her flowers into her bright baby blue hair and bringing her books. It didn't take long in those days before Lurien stopped talking about the man that she was destined to marry and Michael started putting the flowers in her hair himself. Less than a month after meeting Michael met her in the woods with a ring. Lurien never took Michael to meet her parents before they were married in the same woods, quietly and with only one of Michael's sisters to witness it. It was because of the understanding of what her Father and her Mother would do when they learned and to prevent them from stopping what was going to pass the marriage was sealed before she took Michael to see Mah'eitus and Aeroueth. It would be the only time that her husband would be seen by them and they left the Volpe house with a command to never return. She was struck from the family and her siblings commanded to never see her again or speak her name, sent away with the clothes that she had with her and the gold that she had in her purse at the time. Ostracized from her family, she and Michael depended heavily on his and made their own. Theatis was born first followed two years later my Murcalus and Lurien followed her family's tradition of three boys by bringing Mythos into the world. He was followed by another son, Xether, and then three daughters Viscerea, Narahan, and Senya. Xundus was the youngest son and their final child was a daughter named Lauryl. Living up to the expectation of her parents, the woman brought nine children into the world who were all given the crystalline blue eyes of their mother and the liquid black hair of their father. Each of these children grew up on the lands of their parents, an estate that Michael and Lurien earned on their own through hard work. Orchards and fields kept food on their table as well as feeding many of their neighbors and they grew all together. Their mother was happier then with her husband at her side and she never spoke of the past, of their distant and wide spanning Volpe relatives. None of her siblings ever broke their parent's commands to come and see her. But she wore bright colours and sang and laughed and was glad enough in her own family that it mattered little. All of the nine children grew up and left home, only the youngest daughter remained, with a love of the land like her parents and attached to Michael deeply, Lauryl stayed with them hunting with her father and learning to make bows. Lauryl left as well eventually, off on an adventure of her own to find her eldest brother and Michael Arthandas was by virtue of his wife's craft with herbs ninety-seven years old when he lay with her in their bed for the last time. They had met seventy-five years earlier and had not gone a day since without laying together in the same bed when night fell. Michael left her and in the morning Lurien rose and put on the only white dress she had in their closet. It was a mourning that would last a lifetime, parted from the man who was the other half of her self, she never wears anything else. Michael was laid to rest in a plot on the estate and Lurien left to maintain their lands without him, relying on her children and children of those people that live around their land for help but doing the lion's share of the work herself. In trials that belonged more to her children than to herself the woman has also lost a daughter, Senya, and three of her sons broke from the family, Theatis, Mythos, and Xether, leaving her with five of her children to come and go from their childhood home. After decades of estrangement from her siblings and her parents a shift in circumstance has recently healed the breach between the Arthandas and Volpe families. Murcalus, her oldest acknowledged son, having left home never forgot to return again, spending more time with his mother than any of her children and managing to bring honour to the Arthandas line though title and station also brought with it an acknowledgement of their family from the Volpe. As the Hand of the King of Vyss, Lord-Templar of Philisteenja and a Lord of the House Volpe. Healing between the families has brought more peace to the woman's mind and while she doesn't travel frequently, can be found appearing and spending time with her wayward children and experiencing some of their adventures as well, looking quietly and patiently forward to the time when her children's lives are far enough along that she can join her husband at Kaal's Table. 'Chronicles' *Am-Xitha Category:Player Characters Category:Druid Category:Tallis-Shei Category:Shei Category:Am-Xitha (Chronicle)